


As the Midnight Sky Stares from Above...

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: The bond of Tony Stark and Peter Stark was untouchable before the cuffs of Avengers; The Accords. Is it a Sin that Tony was able to hug his son freely before when the rest of the team who want to hug their family can’t? Is it? The Avengers are only unsupportive of their father-son bond because they can’t do anything. [ON HIATUS (but I will always work for this)]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Tony and Peter is biologically connected here)

Tony forced himself to concentrate to what he was tinkering while memories are trying to harass him and a certain guard was babysitting him. He banged his fist against the table making the tools clang, the noise echoed through the lab and he snapped, “Can I do this thing without you stalking me like that?”

Much to his irritation, the guard just glanced at him completely unperturbed by his outburst. The billionaire sighed, exasperated and pointed at the Cctv camera at the corner of the room, “There’s a camera here for heck’s sake, I’m not just gonna suddenly disappear.”

Finally, the guard shrugs and nonchalantly left. Tony buried his face in his hands. Stupid Stupid Stupid. Stupid Accords. Stupid Avengers. Stupid him.

Tony placed his forehead by the edge of the table where the faint darkness under the table is and his feet are. Around his left foot is a cuff with a blinking red light.

Avengers’ Tower may be one of the tallest and most wonderful building in New York city but Tony felt like living in it is an absolute crap.

Besides knowing the Tower in and out like the back of his hand and how huge it is, Tony felt like he was cramped and caved in.

“Pep,” Tony called out before pulling the strawberry haired in a hall where there is no cameras

“Wha- Tony?” Pepper stared at him as he checks to see if someone will follow before gazing back at her, pain evident in his eyes. She sighed apologetically, “Tony-“

“Please,” He mouthed quietly whispering, ‘Just make it easier.’

He pulled out a phone he has been working on. He typed something on it and showed it to her.

‘Just let me give this to him,’ Pepper read on the phone.

She looked at him curiously silently asking, ‘What is that?’

He typed again on the phone, ‘It’s a satellite phone, I had one, too. Both can’t be tracked or traced.’

He pulled out another one that is very much the same as the other one before hiding it in his pocket. He placed his hands together phone in between, quietly begging.

Pepper grabbed the phone and typed on it. ‘Okay I’ll l tell Rhodey and Happy.’ then she gave it back.

As a thank you, Tony wrapped his arms around him which she cooperated.

While Tony left, Pepper can’t help but feel sorry for him. Out of all of the Avengers, The Accords took a toll mostly on Tony; He lost access for Friday, freedom to go in and out of the tower without guards, to work on more inventions and most especially to see his son. Clint had his family here, Wanda unlike before from the raft, she can move more freely but her, Steve and Vision had cuffs and everybody else had trackers. They all definitely can go in or out the tower without problems of being traced and Tony can’t especially when the place he’s been craving to go is at May’s where his son is staying.

So, Pepper had to make sure he will have his wish granted.

Later at night, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey joined Tony in the lobby of his floor. The genius placed four notebooks and pens, silently telling them, ‘Okay, How are we gonna do this?’

They created a plan and it would be tomorrow night when most of the guards are asleep. Tony would be removing his cuff in the ground floor bathroom with a device granted by Pepper that gives them enough time to rig its alarm protocol for future departures. Happy will guard the bathroom as Tony sneaked out of the tower. After successful departure, Happy will be the one watching the computer system and tracking system keeping the other guards out of suspicion. Rhodey and Pepper will help to keep the tracking records of Tony’s cuff not suspicious. They would be bringing back the cuff back to the bathroom when Tony comes back and before the guards goes on duty.

It took them almost until the middle of the night to finish the plan and they all said goodbye for the night.

As he walked to his room, Tony smiled to himself. Finally after 2 months of misery, things are starting to get better.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Before you start, Remember Tom Holland’s movie called ‘The Impossible’. Well, Tom’s real age there is 16 or 17 or fifteen or something like that So I think I will use that look of his in this story.

~Flashback~

As Tony walked around the tower, he can’t miss the nagging chill going up and down his spine. He watched the entrance from a distance, the scene is making the hairs on his arms stand up.

“Dad?” He heard Peter call out softly and felt a pair of hands wrap around his elbow. Clearly, Peter is seeing the same thing. The same that the officers are installing by the main entrance.

“It’ll be up and running by two days.” One of the officers shouted somehow gave Tony and Peter the deadline of their fate and the need to make a decision.

Tony turned around to cup his son’s cheeks to avert his eyes away from the scene, from the machine they’re about to install; The mutant detector. He led Peter to the elevator.

_As the midnight sky stares from above_ , Pepper entered the room and met by the father and son watching a movie on the bed while Peter is hugging the man. She knew they had to make a decision.

She saw faint streaks of tears on the kid’s cheeks by then, she knew what decision they chose.

The movie lasted long enough before they all went to bed. Both Tony and Pepper squeezed Peter in between knowing they wouldn’t have this anymore in the near future.

In the morning before his departure, Peter packed his backpack with things he need.

‘The law about minors doesn’t matter if they’re a mutant or something dangerous. They can endanger the civilisation.’

At night in Peter’s room, Happy, Pepper and Rhodey bid the web-slinger a good-bye and good-luck. Tony hugged him longer with a peck on his cheek when they pulled away Peter handed him his phone and wore his mask.

“Just wait for me,” Tony said, “Okay?”

“Always.” He could feel Peter smile under the mask. The kid nodded and slung his backpack around his shoulders with a, “I love you, Mom. Dad.”

“Love you too Petey-pie.”

“Stay safe Peter.” Pepper added patting his cheek and kissed his forehead, “Love you.”

Peter took a deep-breath and walked on the balcony, feeling the cold breeze of the night go through his suit.

Then he jumped and swinged to his destination.

… 

“Where’s the intern?” Tony knew he couldn’t avoid that skeptical question.

He made an excuse that Peter went somewhere for his school. He caught the expression of the rest of the Avengers silently indicating they knew what Tony was up to. 

~Present~

The cuff snapped open and he gave it to Pepper who quickly starts to rig it. Tony wore a black hoodie to hide his identity with a sling-bag around his shoulder and he climbed out the bathroom window noting to himself to tell his son that how did Peter do this with such ease when Tony already struggled on doing this. He dodged the guard lights until he reached far enough from the tower and he hid in an alleyway where there’s dumpster beside him. 

‘Successful,’ Tony sent a message to Pepper’s own satellite phone.

‘Good, I already removed the alarm. Now go to your son.’

Tony smiled. Good’ol Pepper. He slid his phone back to his bag and took a deep breath of his freedom which also smelled like garbage then he continued on his journey.

He deeply sighed as he hovered his fist on the door. Okay, Here we go. Get ready to be bombarded with emotions.

Then he knocked…

“Honey? Can you get that?” Tony sighed in relief at the familiar voice of May Parker.

“Okay, May.” He felt his heart skip a beat at the voice. Oh, how he missed it.

The door opened…

~Flashback~

They said it’s an restriction but for the Avengers, It loose ties on their strings.

The new controller of the Accords pardoned them, They were given a chance. A chance to never do the same mistakes ever again.

Oliver Poland says it’s for the best and the Avengers agreed. Of course, Since The guy is much nicer than Ross. Strict and loves Discipline. Mr Poland says that having cuffs for enhanced and trackers for those who are not, are needed in case in a battle It’ll be easier to reach out to a hero who is near. Avengers shouldn’t be locked like animals but needed protection from civilisation. So, He provided trained guards to watch their back if they ever go to out in a risky state of people wanting to hunt them for blood. (Avengers are really hard headed, Oliver noted to himself) Some heroes have strength but didn’t have the skills to fight properly, defend or control their powers, training should be done. Knowledge of their powers and read identity should be given to superiors when you enter the Avengers or their vigilante acts are illegal.

Poland may loose ties but some strings stay in a knot.

All suits, weapons and including in humane ability should only be used in times of trouble or in a Battle and the control of the Avengers base should be held by superiors. Law is law and some can’t be changed.

It was for the better good and his dad knew it would bite him in the near future. So As Peter eavesdropped the meeting, he heard nothing from Tony and predicted this won’t go well for him. Due to living with the man for ages mow through thick and thin and through battles and peace. Peter knew his dad too well. Even betrayed, Tony is willing to sacrifice for the team and in the matter of fact, this time it affected Peter. Because if he didn’t, his own guilt would only just continue to eat him.

So, Peter knew one day when he’s gonna open the door, He’s gonna feel upset.

“Wow,” May gasped, amazed. “I’m so so proud of you baby.”

Peter blushed at the nickname. May is looking at his report card, very proud at all high scored in all subject. 

“I know you’re Mom and dad would be so proud to see this.”

They both turned to the door when knocking was heard and Peter literally sprinted to door and opened it only to find a delivery girl.

She frowned at his dumb expression which was hidden in the next second. “Um… Delivery for Miss Parker.”

“Oh!” May came to the door and Peter came back to the couch. “It came early.”

“Yep!” The dark-brown haired delivery female said popping the ‘p’.

May gave the payment and took the box. “Thanks,” She glanced at her name tag, “Jai.”

The female nodded. “You’re welcome and Thank you for shopping.”

As May closed the door, Peter tried to focus himself to the T.V. when his thoughts wandered but his thoughts won the fight over his brain. How are his Dad, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy doing now? Are hey okay? How long would Peter wait? It’s been two weeks already and he already missed his family. Not that May was a bad company but he can’t stop himself to feel upset when Tony hasn’t appeared at the front door.

He sighed. He can do this. He can wait. Anytime his dad would come and visit him.

Third week still none. Every knock on the door Peter expected it would be his father but none just a Pizza delivery or Newspaper.

Fourth was silent.

Fifth week. While Peter was away for decathlon, He told May to immediately call him if Tony came but he didn’t get one call.

Knocking.

Peter opens the door. A newspaper.

Knocking.

He opens the door. Nothing but he saw a boy laughing and running down the hallway. 

That was done several times that day.

Knocking.

An electricity bill.

Knocking. Ned. Knocking. Not Tony. His report card came. Knocking. Water bill. He’s getting more and more used to it.

~Present~

Peter glanced at the clock which read ‘11:45 PM’ and yawned. He probably should get to bed.

Knocking.

“Honey, Can you get that?” 

He rubbed his eyes. “Yes, May.”

He expected it would be some pranking boy or something. He took a deep silent sigh and opened it.

And there he was. After Three months. 

“Hey, Pete.”

“Dad!” Peter beamed and immediately hugs him. “You came!”

“Of course, I came kid. Always.” Tony lifted Peter slightly off the ground to drag him in the Apartment which made Peter just cling to him like an _octopus._

“How’s Mom?” 

“She’s fine, She helped me escape along with your Uncle platypus and Uncle Grumpy.” May smiled at the reunion from the kitchen 

“Escape?” Peter asked as he dropped to the floor. “Accords?”

“Things got messy in the tower.” 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah. But Let’s not worry about that, I’m here okay?”

While May went to bed, They spent their time watching movies while absorbing how things are while Tony’s away. Peter’s grades, decathlon, school and the little boy prank knock on the door (that made them both laugh).Tony gave Peter the phone and told him he can text him and Pepper and soon it would include Rhodey and Happy when Tony made them one too. Peter told him if he can make one too to help and Tony let him. Their time together didn’t last long when sleep gripped on Peter again. Tony understood why, he guessed his arrival was too late for him and Tony only managed to stay awake because he spent his morning napping. His mornings aren’t really worth living for when his nights are when he could feel he lived. Like a human.

He let himself stay and enjoy this moment before carrying his kid to bed which one of the things he missed doing and left.

Lllll 

Peter woke up and walked out his room without Tony.

And by then, his father was like a dream of the night. 

He made more effort to keep himself awake at night. So his new timeline of his sleep was immediately after his school so when Tony came, He would be wide awake.

Lllll

Tony took him two days before he visited his son again and now their on the roof deck of the apartment admiring the stars.

Peter laughed, “How can I breathe? It tickles.”

Tony laughed as he used the kid’s stomach like a pillow, feeling it vibrate. “Use your lungs kid. Breathe using your lungs.”

… After a few seconds of silence, Tony could sense the good mood deflate like a balloon

Peter adjusted his pillow under his head before asking, “I missed Mom, Uncle Rhodey and Happy.”

Tony turned his head and pressed his ear and cheek against the center of the kid’s chest, hearing his heartbeat echo to his ear. “I know. But we gotta wait. We’re gonna plan this out.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.”

The kid sighed deeply.

“Whatever or whenever we’ll all get through this, together.”

Peter smiled. Together as always.

Lllll

“You wanna share information?”

The other man who was in prison clothes turned to him. “Yeah.” 

“Hm?” the other hummed. “What is it?”

“That kid in red tights.”

A laugh. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I posted this part I already planned the whole thing. So yeah The whole story would last for seven chapters or Eight. Comment pls I need to know what you guys think about this.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N)  
> Okay, I technically don’t have a plane for the end of this lol but! I’m already Planning what would happen in Part 2 and 3 and Maybe this Story would last until 5 or 6 chapter. I’m still processing the end so hang tight for me.
> 
> I suddenly got this idea out of nowhere soo I literally and frantically quickly write it.


End file.
